scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Yeti
CartoonAnimationFan07's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Beast - Migo (Smallfoot) *Gaston - Mandrake (Epic) *LeFou - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Maurice - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Lumiere - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Human Lumiere - Kristoff (Frozen) *Cogsworth - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Human Cogsworth - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Human Mrs. Potts - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Chip - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Human Chip - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Human Fifi - Anna (Frozen) *The Wardrobe - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sultan the Footstool - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *The Stove - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Philippe - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Prince Adam - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Bimbettes - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), June (Little Einsteins), and Madeline *Monsieur D'Arque - Hans (Frozen) *The Peddler Woman - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The Enchantress - Cinderella Scenes # Beauty and the Yeti Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Yeti Part 2 - "Ariel" # Beauty and the Yeti Part 3 - Ariel Meets Mandrake # Beauty and the Yeti Part 4 - King Triton's Invention # Beauty and the Yeti Part 5 - King Triton Gets Lost # Beauty and the Yeti Part 6 - King Triton Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Yeti Part 7 - Mandrake Propose to Ariel # Beauty and the Yeti Part 8 - Ariel Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Yeti Part 9 - Ariel's New Room # Beauty and the Yeti Part 10 - "Mandrake" # Beauty and the Yeti Part 11 - Ariel Meets Mrs. Brisby, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Marahute # Beauty and the Yeti Part 12 - Ariel is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Yeti Part 13 - Ariel Leaves Her Room/Meeting Flik and Guru Ant # Beauty and the Yeti Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Yeti Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Ariel Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Yeti Part 16 - Ariel Runs Off/Migo Fights the Wolves # Beauty and the Yeti Part 17 - Mandrake Plans a Scheme with Hans # Beauty and the Yeti Part 18 - Something Special For Ariel/"Something There" # Beauty and the Yeti Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Yeti Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Yeti Part 21 - Ariel Set Migo Free # Beauty and the Yeti Part 22 - Mandrake's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Yeti Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Yeti Part 24 - Migo vs. Mandrake # Beauty and the Yeti Part 25 - Transformation # Beauty and the Yeti Part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Smallfoot * Epic * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * A Bug's Life * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Parappa the Rapper 2 * Tangled * Tangled: Ever After * Tangled: Before Ever After * Tangled: The Series * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Goldie & Bear * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Fievel's American Tails * Miles from Tomorrowland * The Rescuers Down Under * Peter Pan * The Princess and the Frog * The Jungle Book * Cinderella * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Little Einsteins * Our Huge Adventure * Rocket's Firebird Rescue * Madeline * Madeline's Christmas * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline and the Bad Hat * Madeline and the Gypsies * Madeline in London * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti Gallery Ariel as Belle Migo as the Beast Mandrake as Gaston Elmer Fudd as LeFou Kimg Triton as Maurice Flik as Lumiere Kristoff as Human Lumiere Guru Ant as Cogsworth Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Human Cogsworth Mrs. Brisby as Mrs. Potts Little Red Riding Hood as Human Mrs. Potts Fievel Mousekewitz as Chip Miles Callisto as Human Chip Princess Atta as Fifi the Feather Duster Anna as Human Fifi Marahute as the Wardrobe Tick-Tock Crocodile as Sultan the Footstool Louis the Alligator as Dog Sultan the Footstool King Louie as the Stove Lucifer as Philippe Prince Eric as Prince Adam Robyn Starling, June, and Madeline as the Bimbettes Hans as Monsieur D'Arque Aunt Pristine Figg as the Peddler Woman Cinderella as the Enchantress Category:CartoonAnimationFan07 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs